ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Trip to Oz
A Trip to Oz is a Super Hero High special which is a crossover of The Wizard of Oz. Plot Summary In this Ever After High themed special, Alexis, Clara and her friends are swept up in a tornado and sent to the magical Land of Oz where they meet up with David Gale, Son of the legendary Dorothy Gale. Together, along with his friends, The Scarecrowette, Tin Girl, and Cowardly Lioness, they fight to save Oz from David's nemesis, the Wicked Warlock of the West, who seeks to get his hands on David's Ruby Sneakers and make Alexis his queen. Plot Synopsis It all starts with an intro about a girl named Dorothy Gale who saved the Land of Oz from the infamous Wicked Witch of the West. Because of this, she became a big celebrity in Oz and even became Princess of Emerald City. As time went, Dorothy fell in love with a farmhand named Jeb and they got married and had a son named David. They decided to leave Kansas and live in Oz along with Dorothy's three faithful companions, The Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion who all had daughters who were just like what they used to be. The Scarecrowette had no brain, The Tin Girl had no heart and the Cowardly Lioness was just a big scaredy cat. As time passed, Glinda the Good Witch of the North blessed David with a pair of magical Ruby Sneakers similar to what his mother wore. But alas, the Land of Oz still wasn't safe, because the Wicked Witch's equally evil son had taken over her old castle and had sworn revenge on Dorothy and the other Ozians for his mother's death. Luckily, unlike his mother, David was very athletic and clever and managed to foil the Warlock's schemes and despite their flaws, his three female friends helped him out in the end. You could say that David was a combination of Aladdin and Peter Pan and Robin Hood or any other male hero. He even won the heart of the beautiful Princess Ozmine, daughter of Queen Ozma. The scene then shifts to Ever After High where it is revealed that Hailey has been telling this story but no one seems to believe her, not even Alexis. Then they learned on the news that a tornado was heading this way towards Super Hero High. Everyone manages to get to the storm cellar except Alexis, Clara, Hailey, Brenda, Rose and Penelope. Meanwhile, in the Land of Oz, David Gale, Prince of the Emerald City, along with his friends, The Scarecrowette, Tin Girl, and Cowardly Lioness and his dog Toto Jr, are busy exploring a forbidden part of Oz despite his mother's warnings. After almost getting eaten by a Kalidah, David and the gang head for home for his mother's celebration, unaware that they are being watched by the Wicked Warlock's two monkeys, Miggs and Biggs. They go off to the Wicked Witch's castle in the Land of the Winkies to tell their evil master the Wicked Warlock of the West. The Warlock is watching David and his friends through his mother's crystal ball, planning to somehow use David to help him defeat his mother and conquer Oz. Meanwhile, in Emerald City, Dorothy is scalding her son for disobeying her orders. Category:Superheroes Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Crossovers Category:Mattel Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cartoons Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:TV Specials